The ADS-B (Automatic Dependant Surveillance-Broadcast) system is a Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) sponsored program which uses ground based transmitters that allows users to wirelessly receive air traffic information, weather information including weather graphics, and other data critical for to aviation safety. Currently, ADS-B messages are communicated mainly through two designated frequencies, 978 MHz and 1090 MHz, and a defined receiving system. With access to a multi-function screen, a typical user can get up to date weather and graphics (FIS-B) information, air traffic (TIS-B) information, and other aviation data over a range of 100 nautical miles or greater from a ground based station, as well as air traffic information directly from airborne ADS-B equipped aircraft in the vicinity.
Traditionally the 1090 MHz frequency has been used to transmit secondary surveillance RADAR (SSR) data, including data in the Mode A, C, and S formats, although 1090 MHz SSR communications are slowly being phased out in favor of ADS-B. Until the transition is complete, existing technology-based systems must include both a receiver capable of receiving ADS-B information and a transmitter for transmitting SSR data, which consequently makes the high system expensive, large, and heavy.
In order to meet space and weight restrictions imposed by the aircraft in which an ADS-B module is to be installed, as well as to reduce costs to the user, new systems and methods for implementing ADS-B communications are required. In addition, such systems and methods should provide for ADS-B modules that are not only small in size and portable, but which have the ability to interface with portable low cost display solutions reducing the overall cost to comparable avionics systems.